Types of Bending in Avatar
Bending in Avatar is the control of, in most occurences, a specific element. Some of the main bending elements have specialized sub-styles. Elements are arranged in the order they were introduced. Waterbending Waterbending is native to the Northern and Southern Water Tribe and was originally developed when they observed the moon pulling on the tide. The opposite of Waterbending is obviously fire, and becomes stronger at night, depending on the moon. The first Waterbender introduced was Katara. Healing Healing is a sub-style of waterbending that as the name implies, is used to heal themselves and others. The first healer shown in the series was Katara. 'Bloodbending' Bloodbending is recognized as the darkest and deadliest of all bending styles. Bloodbenders are Waterbenders who most of the time, gain the ability to manipulate the fluids within an animal or human's body during a full moon and is known to put the user's mental state at risk. The only known Bloodbenders are Hama, who is the first Bloodbender, Katara, Yakone, Amon, and Tarrlok. Yakone, Amon, and Tarrlok, are the only Bloodbenders that are so experienced in Bloodbending, that they don't need the full moon. Yakone and Amon, are also the only known users of Psychic Bloodbending, a type of Bloodbending that allows them to Bloodbend with their minds, not too different from Combustion Bending. After knowledge of the art was released to the public, Katara outlawed it at the formation of Republic City. Airbending Airbending is the bending art used by the Air Nomads of the Air Temples who learned them from the Sky Bison. The first Airbender introduced was Aang. The art nearly became extinct after Fire Lord Sozin and his army caused mass genocide within the Air Temples in their unsuccessful attempt to prevent the next avatar after his childhood friend, Roku, whom he killed, from being born. After the 100 Year War, more airbenders came into existence. Aang's son, Tenzin, and his three children, are airbenders, and after Harmonic Convergence, a large amount of nonbenders, including Aang's other, nonbending son, Bumi, became a airbender. 'Astral Projection' Astral Projection is a complex bending style that allows an airbender to leave his or her body without entering the Spirit World, and can move through the physical realm in an intangible form close to, but not exactly like a ghost, as she can be heard, and can teleport. This bending form was discovered by Tenzin's oldest daughter, Jinora, who currently is the only person able to do this. She discovered it during Harmonic Convergence. Firebending Firebending is the bending art used by the Fire Nation. The first firebenders were the Dragons, who taught it to the first firebending humans, the Sun Warriors, who nearly became extinct, and the remaining members went into hiding. 'Lightning Bending' Lightning Bending is the ability to generate and redirect lightning from a firebender's fingertips. The only known Lightning Benders are Phoenix King Ozai, Iroh, Zuko, Azula, Lightning Bolt Zolt, and Mako. Most of the time, lightning attacks take longer to initiate than standard fire attacks, but some firebenders, including Mako, Ozai, and Lightning Bolt Zolt, can use Lightning Bending at extremely high speeds. 'Combustion' Combustion Bending is a sub-skill of firebendingg that allows someone to shoot a beam of intense heat out of a third eye tatooo. The only known Combustion Benders are Combustion Man and P'Li. Earthbending 'Seismic Sense' Seismic Sense is a sub-skill of Earthbending discovered by Toph, that allows one to see all of their surroundings by feeling vibrations. The only known benders who can use this skill are of Toph's family line.